1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a storage device; in particular, to a USB device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, high-tech products have shown rapid growth, and the need by users for storage medium has increased very fast. As technology has developed, disks have been replaced by USB devices having light weight and large memory capacity.
The traditional USB device uses a cap to cover the USB plug. The cap is taken off when using the USB device, and the cap covers the USB plug when the USB device is not used to prevent pollution or damage of the USB plug. However, the cap of the traditional USB device is easily lost, and using a cap to cover the USB plug is inconvenient for users. A USB device having a movable USB plug has been developed, but it is still not very convenient to use.
Therefore, the disclosure provides a new design of a USB device to effectually solve the drawbacks described above.